


A Hazbin Hotel Christmas

by Sutherland9



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: The hotel celebrates the best time of year.  (One shot)
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	A Hazbin Hotel Christmas

Hazbin Hotel and its characters belong to Vivienne Medrano. 

Blitz and Sophie Mcnight belong to Xsreiki772 on Deviantart. 

Red and Hector belong to me. (Hector is an OC son of Charlie and Vaggie))

(Hell. December 25th.) 

Charlie, always an early riser, got out of bed to make sure everything was in order. She smiled as the presents were all where they needed to be. She made breakfast and hot coco for everyone. 

Later on. . The first to wake was little Sophie Mcnight. She jumped out of her bed and ran over to the bed shared by her big brother, Blitz Mcnight and Angel Dust. 

She stood next to her sleeping brother. Blitz woke to see his little sister standing there. 

She said "Its Christmas, Big brother." 

Blitz said "Okay. Head down stars, I'll be down in a minute." 

Sophie did indeed head downstairs toward the lobby. 

Angel wrapped his arms around Blitz's body. He said "Only a minute?" 

Blitz smirked, "Well. ." He turned to face his boyfriend, "More like an hour." 

(Later on) 

Vaggie walked down the stairs, carrying Hector in her arms. Followed swiftly by Blitz and Angel. 

The others all came down and sat around the place. 

Charlie said "Okay everyone! Open your presents!" 

Nifty received the cleanest gifts ever seen. She took it all back to her room. 

Husk just recieved beer from everyone. He took and ran out of the room 

Alastor recieved music. A record, from Blitz and Sophie. A new microphone from Charlie and Vaggie. And a dead Helldeer from Red. 

Alastor said "Thanks, all." 

Red recieved various gardening tools from everyone. He smiled and took them. 

Angel recieved a fish tank, from Sophie. One of his own films (a gag gift from Vaggie). And a box of chocolate from Blitz. He hugged Blitz and Sophie stared angrily at Vaggie. 

Blitz recieved a picture book of all his good times with Angel and Sophie. He patted his sister's head and kissed Angel. 

Sophie recieved ballet slippers from her brother. A stuffed cat from Angel. A fine pink dress from Vaggie. And from Charlie. . Sweets. 

Blitz looked annoyed at Charlie, "Are you trying to drive me mad? She'll be bouncing off the walls tonight with all that sugar!" 

Charlie whispered "Relax. No sugar. Just good taste." 

Hector giggled as he saw everyone happy. Vaggie gave Hector a blue onesie. Alastor gave him a storybook. Angel gave him a new rattle. Charlie. . Gave him a stuffed Cerberus. 

Hector enjoyed all his gifts. Charlie and Vaggie were happy, to see their boy happy. 

Vaggie recieved a stash of money from Angel, Sophie and Blitz. And a videotape from Charlie. A tape of their good times. 

Charlie asked for nothing. Always said she felt better to give than to receive. But. . Received a gift. . A kiss from Vaggie. Under the mistletoe. 

(Sorry it isn't as good as it could be. Merry Christmas all


End file.
